Muddled
by ErinHasse
Summary: Drabble story. Kagome took away Naraku's life. Naraku decided to repay her by taking away her humanity. Now a pseudo-immortal, Kagome wanders the lands without a particular purpose in life, merely going with events as they come. Then she met Yusuke, and the dominoes fell once more.
1. Chapter 1

I.

Naraku was a spiteful man, and an even worse enemy.

It happened so fast, _too fast_, not even Sesshoumaru knew what transpired until the aftermath.

The battlefield was bare of the miasma, the suffocating aura of the thrice-damned spider. The darkness that loomed so heavily as the wind carried his power into the wind and beyond was no more.

Naraku was no more.

And his slayer was the miko lying in the middle of the battlefield, lifeless.

A cross-attack leaving no one alive.

oOoOo

A.N. This will be updates sporadically, as Exile will be taking up a front seat in my priorities.

P.S. THIS WILL BE A DRABBLE STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Inuyasha's anguished roar filled the air.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

The taijiya mourned.

The monk took her in his arms and didn't let himself sob, but shook.

The kit wailed, collapsing to his knees.

The battle won, the heroes come undone.


	3. Chapter 3

II.

They held the funeral at Inuyasha's Forest.

Inuyasha had collapsed at her coffin-side, sobbing and muttering muddled words of broken promises and apologies. Sango had dressed in black with her head hung low and her shoulders shaking. Miroku stayed silent, head bowed, eyes closed.

The village's air hung heavy in despair. The skies mourned for the Shikon no Tama Priestess. The villagers mourned for the kind soul who passed away. Inuyasha roared for his lost _friendmikocompanionmaybeperhapswhocouldhavebeenloveandfutureandeverything._

They buried her under the God Tree.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was damp and musty and smelled generally unpleasant. Long since closed eyes opened once more to see the darkness of the underground resting place.

Had anyone walked past the Shikon no Tama shrine right then, they would have felt the sudden presence of _reiki _that had passed on long ago. Had anyone passed along, they would have heard the shrill but muffled feminine scream rise from the ground of the Shikon no Tama Priestess' grave.

Had anyone been passing along, they would have known.

Kagome Higurashi had woken up after 50 years of death.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

It took her an approximate 3 and a half minutes to figure out that she was buried alive, in a rotting wooden coffin, seven feet under.

It also took that much time for her to stop screaming and try to figure a way out of her 'final resting place.'

Kagome didn't even try to kick the lid open; she just wasn't stupid enough to do so and bury herself alive…again.

Groaning, Kagome hoped she wouldn't run out of air before she got out.

oOoOo

A.N.: Hiya ^^ Thanks so much for the views and faves and follows!

To clear a few things up, yes, Kagome WILL be meeting the YYH gang soon, but I prefer to develop Kagome's character a little more to get a real grasp on how she would be like 500-something years old.

I'm not sure about the pairings, but I am leaning towards either Sess/Kag or Kura/Kag. Maybe even Koenma/Kag XD Actually, that sounded interesting...


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't know how much time she had spent in the coffin, but after finding one poorly nailed in plank and yanking it out of its place, Kagome managed to get out and dig her way to the surface. Slowly. Very slowly.

As soon as she could breathe in without the threat of dirt clogging her nostrils, the first thing she thought was:

_Where are Inuyasha and the others?_

Opening her eyes, she spotted the night sky, cloudless, without a moon and stars glittering across the dark expanse. Looking down, Kagome blinked before furiously rubbing at her eyes. She didn't care that there was dirt caked under her nails and between her knuckles –

She laid her palms flat against her face, muttering a small plea to whatever God was listening that the tombstone she read didn't have the name _Kagome Higurashi _engraved on its expensive-looking surface. After several minutes, Kagome braved a peek between her fingers.

The gods didn't hear her plea.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

And they continued to ignore her pleas as time passed.

When Kagome had, eventually, gotten past her initial shock, she had managed to wriggle herself out of the ground and stood on wobbly legs.

Chalking the entire 'buried alive' incident as another youkai's attempt on her life, Kagome instead focused on the fact that she was now wearing a white silk kimono (which had been dirtied when she got out) and the shrine surrounding her supposed grave.

She frowned.

_Inuyasha should have been able to smell, or at least, hear I was still alive. Unless…_

A bell tolled. Black clouded Kagome's visiona dn she could feel her throat constrict when the image of Naraku's (_filthyfilthyfilthy_) miasma surrounding her appeared, along with the hanyou himself. Her arrow burning away the expanse of not only Naraku, but his body and aura and soul itself.

The final battle. Her final moments. Naraku's sadistic glee when his spell managed to hit her mere _milliseconds _before she managed to purify him to oblivion.

Her last breath. Her mangled last words. Her last life.

Kagome closed her eyes, arms wrapping tightly around herself and willed her stinging eyes not to sob.

She was supposed to be dead. So how—

(Images of Kikyo's dead eyes staring back at her assaulted her mind—)

..._How was she still alive?_

oOoOo

A.N.: Hmmm, just a couple more Kagome-centric chapters before getting to the actual crossover ^^


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

It was a strange day for Sesshomaru.

It wasn't so much as Rin being so...odd lately, or the fact that Jaken was being so out-of-character it frankly solidified the lord's decision to get rid of him.

No.

It was the fact that he was heading towards a dead miko's tomb in a slim hope that what he needed would be there. Sesshomaru didn't fancy grave digging; especially a miko's. However, this was a necessity for survival.

Arriving at the grave site, however, he found the grave open; dug and already raided.

But that wasn't the reason for the strangeness either. No.

What really made this day strange was the fact that the _scent _of an _alive and healthy _miko filled the air.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Kagome had long since stopped counting the days of the week or month or year. She didn't need to; not in her current state of immortality.

Or was she?

Kagome wasn't sure.

The first few decades on her new life had been a hazy blaze of stumbling from one village to another, working and working until her once soft palms into roughness to get her three meals a day. Not that she needed to eat, but it was...something normal.

When she discovered her friends' graves time stopped once more for Kagome. She lied in front of their graves and began to weep, unmindful when the sun set or rose. The next time she rose her head wasn't from an epiphany or from need or anything. If she wanted to, and she did, she would have lied there forever. Perhaps even put herself into a deep sleep somehow so she could be beside her friends forever.

But a clawed hand had yanked her chin upwards, and made her eyes look straight at a pair of gold ones.


End file.
